1. Field
The invention relates to a method of manufacturing a reflective polarizer plate and a display device having the reflective polarizer plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, metallic wires arranged in a period shorter than a wavelength of incident electromagnetic waves selectively transmit or reflect polarized light of the electromagnetic waves. By using such a phenomenon, it is possible to manufacture a polarizer that has excellent polarization efficiency, high transmissivity and a wide viewing angle. Such a polarizer is referred to as a Wire Grid Polarizer.